


SlingShot

by DarthPrysm



Category: DCU (Comics), The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans
Genre: F/M, The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthPrysm/pseuds/DarthPrysm
Summary: This is my first piece of work(besides The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans) This skit shows Ace before he left DC as a Time/Space/Dimension travelerPlease enjoyFeel free to comment
Relationships: Joker/Harley (DCU)
Kudos: 1





	SlingShot

SLingShot  
DarthPrysm

Part 1

Ace awoke from the impact of Harley Quinn’s bat, still unsure of how he got where he was. Patrol the city and report if you find anything. That's what Bruce had told him, and he did do that… sorta. He had run across a gathering of thugs in an alley, but these were not your ordinary thugs. Well… not in Gotham City anyway. There was Two-Face and his gang, and Penguin and his goons, along with Joker with his posse. Including one Harley Quinn. Ace had signaled Bats and told him about the meeting. He told Ace to wait for him to arrive, but Ace thought he could wrangle them all up for Bats. Still show Bruce that he had some tricks up his sleeve. Yeah… that didn't happen.

“Wakey Wakey Ace!” yelled Joker, “We can't have you fall asleep on us before the party has even begun!” Ace heard a giggle in the back… probably Harley. “What party?” Ace asked groggily, his helmet was missing and there was something warm trickling from the top of Ace’s head on to his face. He got up on all fours, he lifted one of his mechanical arms to feel the substance. He touched his hand to his head, and brought his hand to his face. It was definitely blood, “Wait a minute,” he began. “I'm smarter than this, how did you defeat me?”  
“Well puddin,” Harley began, “You challenged the Joker”

“Yeah that's cool and all, but what really happened.”

Joker skipped over to where Ace was struggling to get up and kicked him in the stomach. Ace crumbled to the floor, now in even more pain. “That's what really happened you idiot,” Joker spat, he turned from him and walked back over to Harley. “And it may have something to do with him.” Ace spread his legs to see a eight hundred and fifty pound Leviathan lumber over to him. Ace suddenly had the energy to escape. He tried to get to his feet in time but only managed to get a low crouch. But he wasn't fast enough, Croc did a one-eighty and hit Ace with his massive tail.

Ace went flying and hit the back wall, forming a dent in the once solid brick wall. “Oooo that felt good,” stated Killer Croc, Ace then slowly peeled off the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Joker was telling his goons something, but Ace did not care. He did a quick diagnostics using his mechanical eye. He had four broken ribs, severe internal bleeding, and seven cracked vertebrae. Ace used what little energy he had to push himself on his back, from there his ghost appeared. His ghost had a red and black shell which made him look quite cool, but Oracle said it went against Ace’s color scheme. “Need a bit of help?” it asked sarcastically, Ace didn't respond… he was in too much pain. “Ok now, Hold still.” His ghost started to glow a soft hue of blue, suddenly Ace was no longer in pain.  
“There you go, now go kick their butts.” he stated optimistically, and with that he vanished. Ace pushed himself back over on his gut, one of Joker's goons was coming to check up on him. Ace put himself back in the position on his back to make it seem he tried to get up and failed. The goon walked over to Ace and looked down at him. Ace did his best not to move, but the man held a certain musk that would make a skunk keel over and die. Satisfied with his work, the goon turned and headed back towards his boss. “Well?” the Joker asked, the goon to three more steps before replying. “He’s dead, boss.” The man said, the Joker let out one of his signature laughs… while Harley in the back was trying her best to match his laughter.  
“Who would have thought that all it took to kill Ace was a couple of guns and a swing from Crocs tail?” asked Joker, “And lets not forget Harley’s swing to the head to knock him out.” Harley squealed with joy, “Aww thanks puddin” she twirled the bat in her hands. “What can I say I’m a hard hitter.”  
Ace, hearing all of this, was waiting for the perfect moment to strike all three gangs… and Killer Croc. Yay. “Can you imagine Penguin and Two-Face’s reactions,” the Joker began, “They ran away scared but all it took to defeat the hero was Harley’s bat!” Joker gave another one of his signature laughs, “How many Ace’s does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Don’t know cause all the Ace’s I know are dead!” With that Joker and Harley Quinn burst into a long line of laughter. Wait a second. Did Joker just say that Cobblepot and Two-Face were gone? A brilliant scheme to apprehend the crooks suddenly formed in Ace’s head.  
Ace moved his head ever so slightly to the left, trying to find a weapon. There were three unconscious guys laying on the ground, so he did knock a couple down before Harley’s bat… nice. One of the unconscious goons had deagle in his hip holster. Maybe if he could-No no no, he couldn't. He had told Bruce that he was clean. A new man. He hadn't shot anybody in three weeks! But still… desperate times call for desperate measures. Ace slowly turned his head to the right, seeing if there was anything less violent he could use.  
On the left, there were only two unconscious guys… but there was also a VK-47 Flatline. It's like the universe was conspiring against him, making him use any sort of firearm. “Why are there so many guns?” Ace whispered furiously under his breath. He thought that he had whispered quite enough, but apparently one of Harley’s men heard him. “Hey what was that?” the goon asked no one in particular, Ace swore under his breath for being so careless. With the little time he had, he reached over and grabbed the VK-47 Flatline and shot the guy in the forehead.  
He thought he had shut the guy up before anyone else could hear him, but this was a gun… a heavy assault rifle. Ace rolled to the left and into cover before a hail of bullets met the spot where he was just at. “I thought you said he was dead!” the Joker screamed at the man who checked on Ace. The man quivered in fear, “Well, Um… he looked dead.” The Joker reached to the man's hip and pulled out his pistol, “Check for a pulse you f***ing idiot!” The Joker screamed, and with that Joker shot his goon in the face. Ace didn't get to see what happened, he didn't need to, he could tell the Joker was pissed. Ace peeked over the box he was hiding behind and shot a barrage of… one bullet. Wait. Was this thing on SINGLE FIRE?!? Ace quickly ducked back into cover, he made the transition from single to automatic fire rate.  
Ace reloaded the clip and looked up at the night sky, “Here we go again.” But something caught Ace’s mechanical eye, it looked like a gargoyle. But that didn't make any sense… there was no gargoyle when he arrived. “Bats is that you!” Ace yelled, the gargoyle didn't respond. Then suddenly it jumped from the roof it was on and landed on the other roof out of sight. That could have been Bats, but there was one detail that was missing… it had no cape. Suddenly a bullet tore a hole in the box. Okay… first Joker and his goons, and then that weird Phantom. Phantom… that's a good name… probably one of Moon Knight or Ghost Rider. Interrupting his thoughts, a small hand grenade plopped to a halt right in front of him. Reacting on instincts, Ace lunged forward, grabbed the grenade, and threw it back at the posse of villains.  
Ace then retreated back into cover and waited for his moment to strike. 5...4...3...2...Hold on a second. The grenade behind Ace went off, sending chunks of people and debris over his head. But Ace didn't respond, he had realized his mistake in his genius plan. He had no music to jam along to. Quickly, Ace pushed a few buttons on his arm, found the right song and set it on a loop. “I'm trying to put you in the worst mood ah, P1’s cleaner than your church shoes ah, Milli point two just to hurt you ah…” Ace reached over and grabbed the deagle on the floor, “I love this song!” Ace screamed, and with that he rolled to the right and shot each gun in each hand.  
Both guns went off at the same time, but Ace had forgotten he had a deagle… and the kickback on the deagel is insane. Ace’s whole left side shot backwards, causing the rest of the AR’s bullets to swing to the left. Ace landed on his butt with a thud, “Stupid kickback,” he got up from his position and threw the deagle aside. Ace brought the sight of the gun to his face, training the sight on a random thug. Unexpectedly, a bullet from one of the thug’s guns hit Ace in the thigh. Ace stumbled under the impact, “Oh good job you hit me… now you all gonna die.” Ace dove forward while the thugs were still recovering from the grenade.  
He landed and rolled to cover ground, the first guy he ran across was not prepared. The thug watched in shock as Ace brought the barrel of the gun to his face and pulled the trigger. The back of the man's head exploded with blood and brains. Ace grabbed the man by his shirt, and lifted him as cover for the bullets. Ace slowly progressed to a duo who were not in as much shock. They were bombarding their fellow comrade with bullets and profanity. Ace threw the dead body over to the guy on the left, and shot the guy on the right. The guy on the fight had a 22 in his hand. “Oooo cool, upgrade.” Ace reached down and grabbed the small pistol. But while Ace was admiring his new hand gun, the man under the dead body was trying to escape.  
“Hey,hey!” he yelled, “get this thing off of me!” Ace turned to the stunned man, and bent down. “Can you hold this for me?” he asked the guy, the guy peaked his head from behind and looked up at Ace in bewilderment. But as soon as the thug, peeked his head from behind his fellow comrade. Ace put a hold where his nose used to be. “Wow Ace,” the Joker started, “Didn't expect you to be this blood thirsty… I’m kinda impressed.” Ace stood up, and started toward Joker.  
“Really? You're going to charge me… no offense I know you're good. But I still have these two big guys left.” Joker motioned toward an alley to his right, as if on cue, two men let the light embrace them as they made themselves visible. These men were huge… maybe six and a half feet tall. But they were both missing an arm, and had nothing on except for some jeans. The one on the left had a giant hammer in his right hand, while the one on the right had a giant scythe. “May I introduce Tweedle-Dee, and Tweedle-Dum… sick em boys.” The Joker backed to the entrance of the alley hoping that these two could stop him. Ace took two steps back, “Okay Tweedle-Dee,” he motioned the gun to the guy on the left. “Time to die.” Ace brought the gun to his face and looked down the sight. The giants wavered in their march to the man, but Ace didn't shoot. In fact, Ace didn't do anything except bob his head back and forth.  
Ace lowered the gun, “Or are you Tweedle-Dum? You know what… I don't care, I’m tired, and like where did Joker even find you two?” He asked, The two giants just looked at each other as a response. “Fine then,” Ace raised the gun and shot the ‘Tweedle-Dee’ in the face. Decorating the back wall with a light crimson. ‘Tweedle-Dum’ turned to see his friend crumble to the ground, then looked to see the back wall. “Hey buddy, I'm over here,” The one armed man turned to Ace with a newfound hatred for the man. But before he could release his anger, Ace shot him from the gut all the way to his head. The man fellow over on his back, “That’ll leave a stain.” The Joker commented, “I would stay and chat but I have other things to scheme.” Suddenly a green van pulled up, opened its doors, and the Joker stepped inside. Harley ran up to the van as if to join him. “Hold up there darling,” the Joker held his hand out to stop her, “I want you to stay here.”  
“But puddin I…” she started,

“NO!” he yelled,

Harley Quinn shrunk in terror, Ace almost felt bad for the psychotic idiot… almost. The Joker recovered himself not even a second later, “I’m sorry I yelled darling,” The Joker lifted both of his hands on her face, “But I need you to stay here and deal with that idiot over there… Just do that thing with the bat.” Ace’s pulse quickened, he was dealing with the bullet in his thigh. He had run out of ammo for the Flatline, but he had an idea. Sure he had the 22 in his hand… but what fun is that. Ace continued to struggle with getting the bullet out of his thigh. “Hey!” Ace looked up to see Harley skipping over to him, the Joker had left. “Whatcha doin?” Ace ignored her and continued to get the bullet out, “Oh yeah,” She started, “How do you like my new outfit.” Harley did a quick 360 to show off her skirt, “Pretty hot right?” Ace didn't really hear her so… he agreed. “Um… yeah sure.” He had to keep her talking, he needed more time to get the bullet out. “Really?” she asked, Ace had almost gotten the bullet out. He had to keep her… Oh… Never mind. He had gotten the bullet out. “Harley guess what?”  
“What?” she asked, completely oblivious to Ace’s plan, “What is it?” In a blink of an eye, Ace loaded the bloody bullet into the AR and shot it in the air. Harley jumped from the sound, Ace took this time to act. He reached out and snatched Harley’s bat from her hand. He did a 360 and yelled, “Ha, gotcha b****!” Ace then hit Harley in the head with her own bat, rendering her unconscious. Ace stood there absorbing the fact that he was still alive. He threw the bat in the air and gave a victory yell. 

To be Continued...


End file.
